24fandomcom-20200223-history
Situation Room
|firstseen = "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am" |lastseen = "Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm" }} : For Wiki 24's site discussion page, please see Forum:The Situation Room. A situation room was a name given to large room in a government building where a group of people could discuss and manage tasks they had to perform. CTU Situation rooms were used in the offices of the Counter Terrorist Unit on numerous occasions. Department heads and notable CTU staffers met in the Situation Room with either the CTU Director, Chief of Staff, or the Director of Field Operations to exchange intelligence amongst each other. The President, along with any other relevant experts were also sometimes conferenced into the room via monitor. After Day 3, when CTU Los Angeles relocated to a new building with a new design, a Situation Room was introduced to replace the old conference room space. The new room included more visibility to the outside main floor, a monitor on the wall to allow teleconferences and more seats around the table. Day 4 At the start of Day 4, Curtis Manning briefed CTU staff in the situation room about the Santa Clarita train bombing and the presence of Tomas Sherek in LA. Edgar Stiles explained he had added extra security to LA airports, and Erin Driscoll ordered them to find Sherek. After James Heller was kidnapped, Curtis briefed people in the situation room about finding a connection between the train bombing and the kidnap. Jack Bauer interrupted the meeting, asking to speak with Erin, so she dismissed the staff. Jack explained that Andrew Paige's coworkers had been found dead and she ignored the lead, and demanded that he be allowed to work on the investigation. She agreed to temporarily reinstate him. Shortly after 9am, John Keeler briefed Erin in the situation room, instructing her to find the terrorists before Heller was executed. Erin Driscoll called a briefing at around 10:05am, where she explained that Kalil Hasan was moving east from Moorpark and Andrew Paige had been found there. After the meeting, she told Chloe that there was a good chance Andrew would pull through. After Jack Bauer went into Omar's compound to rescue the Secretary, Driscoll called the President from the situation room asking him to abort the missile strike he had planned. He refused, so Driscoll called Jack to warn him. After the successful rescue, when Paul Raines arrived at CTU, he went to the situation room to call Audrey. Later Heller was led into the room for a debrief and found out that his son was being interrogated. He left, and after he did Erin asked Jack to stay on as Director of Field Operations. Just before 1pm, John Reiss briefed staff in the situation room on the capability of the Dobson Override device. Later, Edgar Stiles presented a solution to the crisis which involved accessing the kernels of the power plants. Heller agreed to authorise his access. Shortly before 2pm, Driscoll and Heller briefed the President via teleconference on the status of the nuclear shutdown. However, when 6 of the reactors remained out of the control, Heller and Driscoll returned to the situation room and briefed the President again. Later, CTU staff were briefed on Jack Bauer's supposed whereabouts after Scott Borman provided them. After the San Gabriel Island power plant started to leak radiation, Heller and Curtis discussed predicting the cloud's movement. Heller later made a call from the situation room, explaining he was assigning someone from his office to the crisis, before Audrey entered and he asked her to co-ordinate the state police and National Guard evacuation. Heller, Driscoll and Audrey brought up information on Navi Araz in the situation room just after 4pm, briefing Jack at the hospital to help with the hostage situation. Later Driscoll asked Edgar for the latest timing estimates on the remaining nuclear plants, but he was behind with his work so she told him to focus. At 4:20pm Curtis briefed them on Marianne Taylor's information. Heller ordered Curtis to take Marianne to the Rockland Building himself to investigate. Driscoll later came to the room and authorised the reinstating of Tony Almeida, and informed Heller that Audrey was meeting with Paul Raines, as they believed he was connected with the terrorists. When Jack Bauer was preparing his assault on the Rockland Building, Heller and Driscoll briefed the President from the situation room. After they had finished, Dr Sanford called to ask Driscoll to come to medical. Shortly after 6pm, Sarah Gavin came to the situation room and informed Heller that Driscoll's daughter had committed suicide. Erin then entered, and told Heller she would continue to work. They then briefed the President on Habib Marwan. Just before 7pm, Tony told Heller about the EMP blast, and Heller informed Tony that his replacement had arrived, Michelle Dessler. After Michelle had briefed the staff, Audrey watched from the situation room as she and Tony argued about his task. Michelle then came into the room and Audrey asked if there was a problem, and Michelle replied that there was not. Tony Almeida briefed Jack and others in the situation room about Joseph Fayed's connection to Marwan. Jack Bauer put forward a plan to use Dina Araz undercover with Fayed. Later, Michelle briefed staff on the plan, and as they left Tony and Edgar had a disagreement over Edgar's competency. Michelle Dessler gathered all tactical teams in the situation room and tasked them with finding out why Habib Marwan wanted to trade Behrooz Araz for Jack Bauer. Just after 10pm, Tony informed the president that they had lost track of Behrooz but that they may have located Marwan. The president told them that he was going to land in Los Angeles to address the nation. Later, Michelle called him again to advise him that they believed Air Force One was being targeted. Buchanan instructed Tony on how to brief the Cabinet members after the President was shot down. As they left, Buchanan asked why Tony was being hostile, and Tony apologised. After Charles Logan was sworn in as , Buchanan briefed staff in the situation room on what Logan needed to know. Jack Bauer called in to inform them that he and Fred Laughton had reconstructed the missing chapter from the nuclear football. Bill, Michelle and Tony later briefed the president on their current leads, and after the call Tony expressed his doubt at Logan's leadership. Chloe then entered to report that she had located Yosik Khatami. They oversaw the arrest of Joe Prado from the situation room, and later watched a news broadcast from Logan before Audrey informed them a nuclear warhead was missing. Later, they briefed the president about David Weiss stopping their interrogation of Prado. Shortly after 1am, Bill Buchanan spoke to Mike Novick from the situation room, explaining that Bauer had got Marwan's location from Prado. Later Bill spoke to Audrey in the room, explaining why he let Jack torture Prado. After Marwan escaped from CTU at The Hub, Buchanan called the president again to inform him. Curtis Manning briefed CTU staff at around 3:20am, co-ordinating the search for the missing nuclear warhead in Iowa. Later Michelle Dessler took a call from Cheng Zhi in the situation room, where he asked to come and investigate the incident at his consulate. When Cheng arrived, he was shown to the situation room and Jack answered his questions, denying CTU's involvement in the raid. Cheng then spoke to Robin Powers and Audrey Raines, before being asked to leave. Shortly after that, Buchanan was briefing Tony in the situation room when Chloe entered and informed them that they had found Richard Heller's number in the call logs of Marwan's cell phone. Bill asked her to have organise a team to pick Richard up. Later Bill called Jack and heard Marwan escaping from his custody. Later Chloe entered and informed Bill that they had tracked Richard Heller's suspects to the Mercerwood complex. Jack prepared to leave, and asked Bill to send Tony as backup with him. After Tony Almeida's apparent death, Bill used the videophone in the situation room to order Jack and his team back to CTU. However, Jack was convinced there was more to the situation than they realised. A short while later, Jack called Bill back to tell him that Tony was alive and the hostile was in custody. Bill put the call through to Michelle,so she could speak to Tony. When Dale Spalding arrived at CTU to take Jack Bauer into custody, Bill Buchanan met him in the situation room and told him that Jack needed to be debriefed first. However, the CTU lockdown alarm sounded and the two rushed out to the CCTV room to find out what was going on. After Jack's apparent death, Bill had Dale taken back to the situation room. Day 5 On the morning of Day 5, after David Palmer was killed, Bill Buchanan had a teleconference with President Charles Logan to brief him. After that, Buchanan briefed the CTU staff there, telling them that Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida had also been targeted. He then left to greet Audrey Raines, who had arrived as DoD Liaison. Later, Bill and Audrey worked together in the situation room when Edgar Stiles called and said they had traced Chloe O'Brian to Wayne Palmer's apartment. Not long after that, Agent Jennings called to say Chloe was in custody, and Bill spoke to her about Jack over the phone. After terrorists took control of Ontario Airport, Bill briefed Logan about the situation before Chloe entered with a backtrace of Anton Beresch's cell. Bill attempted to negotiate with Beresch but did not succeed. Audrey joined him after the that and two worked together, while Curtis Manning explained his assault profile over the phone. Beresch then called back and announced his intention to kill Derek Huxley, and Bill and Audrey watched on the monitor as an explosion stopped the execution. He found out Jack caused the explosion, and explained this when Logan called. However, Curtis lost contact with Jack, so Buchanan had him abort the operation. Just after 10am, Buchanan briefed staff while ordering Curtis to work up an alternative mission profile. When Lynn McGill arrived at CTU, he greeted Bill in the situation room and told him he would be taking over his office. At that moment, Jack Bauer called and told them the assault plan had to change. Lynn left for Bill's office, but later returned to the situation room to ask for the full transcripts of their communication with Jack. Bill then prepared for the assault, but Lynn burst in to tell them to abort as Jack had used a distress code. Bill had Curtis fall back to his original plan and the hostages were saved. Bill then apologised to Lynn for ignoring his earlier concerns, and Lynn told him to take Jack into custody. When Jack Bauer returned to CTU, he greeted Bill in the situation room. He debriefed there with Lynn McGill until CTU medical called, saying Tony had woken up and was asking for Jack. Just after noon, Jack returned to the situation to plan his takedown of Walt Cummings. Audrey brought up satellite of the retreat, and told Jack she was still getting used to him being alive. Bill returned to the situation room later, and asked Audrey about road stops looking for the Sentox gas. Audrey called Jack from there asking if he would be returning. Later Lynn McGill entered telling them the White House had pulled them off the Sentox search, and Bill stepped outside with him to tell him to disregard the order. Later, Jack called into CTU and gave them the location of the gas. Shortly after 1pm, Lynn McGill entered the room and asked about the progress of them tracking the canisters, explaining that Civil Defense estimated the potential casualties could be as high as a million. Later Lynn, Bill and Audrey monitored Jack's arrest and torture of Jacob Rossler, and Lynn ordered Jack to give Rossler what he asked for. After that they oversaw the sting operation with Jack undercover at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall, and called the president who ordered Jack to allow Polakov to release the nerve gas. Jack disobeyed the order and Polakov escaped, so Chloe tracked him to Cal's Bikes where he committed suicide. After being put under more pressure from the president, Lynn returned to the situation room to order Jack Bauer's arrest. Audrey and Bill briefed President Logan at 5:40pm, telling him that Russian Intelligence had identified the man behind the attacks as Vladimir Bierko, and told him that Jack was investigating a man named Christopher Henderson, who had links to the Sentox gas. Just after 6pm, Audrey and Bill briefed Logan about the foiled attack on Tyler Memorial Hospital and their current plan of action, when Audrey was informed Kim Bauer had arrived. Later, when CTU was placed under lockdown, Jack, Kim, Audrey, Chloe, Barry Landes and other CTU workers took refuge in the situation room to avoid the Sentox gas. Metal seals stopped the gas from entering the room. They watched as Edgar Stiles died outside the room, as he didn't make it in time. As Chloe grieved for Edgar, Jack and Barry Landes attempted to comfort her and tried to get her back to work. After Jack and Barry came to blows, Chloe agreed to bring up a building grid for them. She discovered that the gas was corroding the seals on the rooms - and she was unable to use the air conditioning to flush the gas out as a program was blocking access to the controls. Jack broke through the false wall at the back of the room to get to the terminal, but could not access it. After Lynn McGill shut down the program, the gas was flushed and they were able to leave the room. After Homeland Security turned up at CTU and Miles Papazian noticed that Chloe O'Brian had accessed the NSA WET List, she was summoned to the situation room. She admitted giving the WET List to Jack so he could trade it to Theo Stoller, and Karen Hayes admonished her for her actions. Karen called Jack, telling him not to give the WET List to Stoller, but it was too late to call off the sting operation. After Collette Stenger was arrested, Karen organised her Presidential pardon from the situation room, telling Bill Buchanan she expected results from the deal. When Collette Stenger implicated Audrey Raines, Karen brought agent Burke to the situation room to discuss her interrogation. Bill argued against using invasive methods but Miles argued that it was necessary. Jack then arrived and told them he wanted to lead the questioning. Karen agreed to let him question her for ten minutes. When Homeland began to take over CTU, Bill watched from the situation room. Miles then spoke with Audrey there, asking her to sign a statement detailing CTU's failings throughout the day, but Audrey refused to sign it. At 12:16am, Karen Hayes closed a "Class 3" briefing in the room that included Shari Rothenberg, but specifically excluded Chloe O'Brian. Chloe, shocked that she wasn't notified of the meeting, asked Marcy what it was about, and then approached Shari. Shari, working under Karen's guidance, tricked Chloe by telling her that Audrey had been located. Miles and Karen then worked from the room to track Chloe's call to Van Nuys Airfield, giving them Audrey's location. Karen called Logan, who ordered her to recall her TAC team so he could handle Jack directly. Miles and Karen monitored Ed and his team of agents as they searched for Chloe at Bill Buchanan's house, with Karen ordering Bill to be brought in for questioning. Later, Bill and Karen worked in the situation room when they found out Flight 520 was going to be shot down. They informed Jack and Bill instructed him to land on the 118 Freeway. When Jack got the recording back to CTU, Chloe prepared it for broadcast in the situation room, but Miles entered and wiped the equipment, deleting the evidence against Logan. While preparing for a conference call with the Attorney General, Chloe noticed the recording had been wiped. She realised that Miles had tampered with her equipment and Karen had to cancel the call. Charles Logan then called to report that he was dropping all charges against Bauer. Shortly after, Davis called in to report that Vladimir Bierko had escaped custody. Jack returned with a list of numbers from Christopher Henderson, who was brought into the room for a debrief. He told them about Joseph Malina, and how the only way they could find Bierko was if he went undercover to meet Malina. Chloe, Karen and Bill monitored the operation from the situation room and Chloe recovered Malina's files, learning that Bierko's target was the Natalia submarine. A few hours later, Chloe O'Brian set up another conference call with the AG, this time playing a recording between Charles Logan and his wife. Karen and Bill came in and apologised for not knowing about what Chloe had done, but once the recording started playing it became clear they had sufficient evidence to impeach the president. Day 6 Mike Doyle was introduced in the situation room. Later during the day, he also had many verbal agreements with Milo Pressman and Nadia Yassir. Before Day 8 After CTU was re-instated as an agency, the CTU New York building was used again. A situation room was located on the ground floor, underneath the office above the main floor entrance. It had a circular table, but was used less frequently because of the large screen on the main floor. Day 8 Brian Hastings briefed Renee and Jack about the undercover operation with Vladimir Laitanan in the situation room. Presidential situation rooms Day 2 A situation room was located in the Northwest Regional Operations Complex, in the underground bunker. Eric Rayburn addressed David Palmer and his staff about the nuclear threat during Day 2. A situation room was also located at the White House, where James Prescott prepared to invoke the 25th Amendment. Day 7 President Allison Taylor conducted many meetings in the situation room of the White House during Day 7. Features * Conference table and chairs. * Wall-mounted monitor, continuously displaying relevant intelligence and highlights. Also used as a video conference phone and television screen. * Metal seals, used to block out any potential biohazard, provided that the room had not been previously contaminated. Had potential to disintegrate and prove useless if affected by a corrosive gas. Background information and notes * The conference room of the first three seasons shared a similarity of aesthetic and function to the situation rooms of later seasons. * In "Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am", when Ben Kram is sent to the situation room, Nadia Yassir refers to it as "conference room B". Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 5 locations Category:Day 6 locations Category:Day 8 locations Category:Areas of CTU